percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 4
Wingless Angel-Chapter 4 Theresa's P.O.V The horizon was coloured to a perfect colour of orange. The reflection of the sun on the sea was drawn and coloured to perfection. My pencil went down to the paper to give the finishing touch and... The pencil tip broke. In frustration, I threw my pencil away. Then I heard someone say "Ow!" Behind me. I turned around to see Silena and Mike, those two never seem to appear without the other, and a guy I've never seen before. His hair was jet-black and his eyes were dark brown, they looked black if you didn't look at them properly. He wore a blue button-on shirt, black pants and a black overcoat. He obviously looked 16, well more towards him looking like a young teenager, but there was something...off. There was a presense to him, as if he's been alive on this earth longer than he claims. Add that to his height, he would be someone you couldn't help but pay attention to if he was a teacher. Anyway, he was the one who said ow, as he was holding the pencil I threw with one hand and rubbing his temples with the other. "You need to be careful where you throw stuff. You could've taken my eye out." The guy complained. "Sorry." I apologised. I looked at Silena. "Aren't you going to introduce me to gothic boy over there?" "Gothic Boy?" The guy narrowed his eyes at me. Silena stepped forward, trying to avoid a confrontation. "Theresa, this is Christopher Fauns. Chris, this is Theresa." "Fauns? Isn't that the roman name for Satyr?" I said, mocking him. "Your one to talk Snow White." Chris countered. "Oh you did not just mock my hair colour!" I exclaimed. "Guess what, I just did." He said matter-of-factly. I was about ready to draw my weapon and attack him, when Silena placed herself in between us. "Okay you've only know each other for only 10 seconds and now you want to kill each other. At least get to know each other first." "Hey, she threw a pencil at me and mocked my last name. I think a apology is needed here." Christopher snorted. Silena glared at me, while Mike stood behind everyone with seemingly no interest with regards to the situation. gosh why were the twins so different? I threw my arms in defeat. "I'm...Sorry." Silena smiled at me, then looked at Christopher. "So you wanna tell Theresa what we're here for?" Without looking at me, Chris started to say. "We're going on a quest to fight a super-evil-bad-guy aka the god of madness. And we might not come back alive, but need another member, so you in?" Silena frowned at him, but then looked at me, waiting for my answer. "Well it's not as if there's anything interesting to do here anyway." I stood up carrying my sketchpad and hugging it against my chest. "I'm in." Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 5|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 10:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page